coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9895 (9th October 2019)
Plot Rita, Audrey and Claudia serenade Ken on his doorstep on his eightieth birthday. Sinead and Daniel attend a consultation with Mr Merchant where they are told that the hospital are not proceeding with any more chemo treatment for her as the cancer is not responding. It will be unsafe and the quality of her life in the final few weeks left to her will be too poor. They are only able to offer her pain relief as there are now no further options. The two struggle to take in the devastating news. Sarah hands Shona a gas bill that’s just been delivered, oblivious to her look of disappointment when she’s told what it is. Abi finds out about Kevin’s inheritance and arranges to meet him for lunch at the bistro to celebrate. Sarah visits David and tells him that Max is taking his medication and behaving better. David’s livid when he realises that everyone forgot Shona’s birthday yesterday and Sarah promises to make it up to her. He sees fellow inmate Abe Crowley being slipped a mobile phone from his gran. Abe isn’t happy to have been spotted. Sinead and Daniel return to the flat, still stunned by the news. Daniel tells Sinead about a surprise party that Beth’s arranged, several months in advance, for Bertie’s first birthday which is to be held alongside that for his grandfather in the Rovers' back yard. She’s determined to sacrifice some of the little time they have together to attend. After hearing what Debbie said, Paula asks Kevin if Sophie is happy on her course or has a wanderlust about her. Martine Skelton turns up at the bistro, tracked down by Abi to take her place at the meal with Kevin. She apologises for standing him up last time. Ali watches jealousy as Gary helps Maria, Jake and Faye in Victoria Gardens. Kevin finds Martine too full-on and is more interested in Abi who is watching them from the bar. Paula suggests that she and Sophie travel round Asia for a few months. Sarah buys Shona flowers and they prepare to go out on the town. The regulars toast Ken as he arrives in the Rovers. Norris is a surprise guest with a Skype call set up by him from Emily in Edinburgh. Daniel and Sinead arrive at the party. Abe is almost caught with the mobile phone but David sets up a distraction in order that he can pass it on before he is searched. Sinead breaks down at the sight of the small family party and gives the news to the gathering that she now only has weeks to live. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Osbourne - Katie McGlynn *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Jake Windass - Bobby Bradshaw *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain (Uncredited) Guest cast *Oncologist - Raji James *Abe Crowley - Liam Boyle *Martine Skelton - Corrinne Wicks *Prison Officer - Simon Cove *Civilian Teacher - Andrew Crawford Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen and Daniel and Sinead's bedroom *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield General - Mr Merchant's office and corridor *Highfield Prison - Visiting suite and communal area Notes *First appearance of Emily Bishop since 1st January 2016 and final appearance of Eileen Derbyshire in the role. Her part in this episode was confined to the Skype call with Ken Barlow. *First appearance of Norris Cole since 7th June 2019. *An officer at Highfield Prison is uncredited although she has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Ken marks 80 years, Sinead learns that her days are numbered; Abi set up a date for Kevin; and David comes to the aid of a fellow inmate. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,816,564 viewers (6th place). Category:2019 episodes